


Друг

by MariTotoshka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк привык думать, что он одиночка. Всегда и во всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг

Тони Старк привык думать, что он — одиночка. Единственный ребенок, всегда сам по себе, всегда сам за себя. Но когда все Мстители собираются в Башне, Тони с удивлением понимает, что это именно то, чего ему не хватало. Они еще только учатся жить вместе, взаимодействовать друг с другом и все же они уже — команда. Или немного больше.   
Как-то удивительно комфортно оказалось выходить утром после бессонной ночи на общую кухню и обнаруживать там Стива, вернувшегося с пробежки, с мокрыми волосами, отвратительно бодрого. Пить кофе и ворчать, что кто-то опять оставил на столе темные круги от кружки — Тони так и не смог никого поймать на этом преступлении. Собираться вечером и смотреть дурацкие фильмы. Вместе возмущаться тем, как отвратительно поставлены драки. «Ну кто так бьет, ну!» — кричит Клинт и даже слегка приподнимается в кресле от возмущения. Наташа особенно едко комментирует появление в кадре русских, Брюс только слегка улыбается и в споры не вступает. Тора вообще еле удержали от того, чтобы он швырнул Мьельнир в экран, и об этом лучше не вспоминать.   
Да даже просто всем вместе сидеть в огромной гостиной, когда каждый занят своим делом, и все равно от того, что все вместе теплее на душе. А если захочется одиночества, то всегда можно уйти в лабораторию. Правда, и туда иногда кто-нибудь приходит — попросить что-нибудь, или просто посидеть. Так приходит Стив. С книгой или блокнотом. Говорит, что наверху слишком шумно. Ага, конечно поэтому из нескольких десятков этажей он выбирает именно лабораторию Тони. Впрочем, тот не против. Стив читает, или рисует — Тони с ужасом думает, что его, — и совершенно не мешает.   
Стив.   
Стив из всех единственный стал проблемой. Точнее даже не проблемой, а... Так и не объяснишь.   
Тони думал, что будет его ненавидеть. Задирал при каждом удобном случае, придумывал дурацкие прозвища. Потом — расхотелось. Стив был как глоток свежего воздуха. Рядом с ним было легко. Рядом с ним хотелось быть собой, расслабиться, отпустить себя. Стиву можно было доверять. И довериться. И это было проблемой.   
Нет, Стиву, по всей видимости, тоже было комфортно с Тони. Не стал бы он иначе проводить с ним столько времени. Не стал бы дожидаться с утра на кухне. Не стал бы садиться рядом, невзначай касаясь плечом. Черт.   
Тони как мог держал дистанцию. Пытался не сорваться, сохранить хрупкий баланс — и не оттолкнуть, и не приблизиться слишком сильно. С каждым разом становилось все сложнее.   
Кажется, на них смотрела, посмеиваясь, вся команда.   
Они смотрели какой-то фильм все вместе. Ну, почти, Клинт был на задании. Что же это было? Мюзикл какой-то, что ли. Тор заскучал еще в начале и не стал досматривать, Брюс ушел спать — ну, по крайней мере он так сказал, Наташа просто встала и пошла вслед за ним. Подмигнула Тони напоследок и все. Фильм они со Стивом досматривали вдвоем. Колено Капитана Америки касалось колена Тони, он надеялся, что это случайность. Но когда пошли титры, Стив повернулся к нему с тем решительным и испуганным выражением на лице, которое бывает за миг до поцелуя.   
Тони вскочил, хлопнул себя по бедрам.   
— Отлично посидели, кэп, но мне пора. У меня сегодня свидание с Пеппер, она, наверное, заждалась.   
Ложь соскользнула с языка легко, словно так и должно было быть. Никакого свидания, тем более — с Пеппер.   
Стив что-то сказал, кажется, пожелал удачи, но Тони его уже не слышал. Быстро вышел из комнаты и направился прямиком к самолету. Оставаться он здесь был не намерен, лучше уж к себе, в особняк. Может заскочит по дороге в бар, найдет кого-нибудь, чтобы скоротать ночь...   
Пеппер ушла. Не выдержала... всего этого. И правильно сделала, ей так будет лучше. Но Тони никому не говорил об этом — не хотел, чтобы люди сочувственно кивали головой и говорили, что им жаль. Ни к чему это. К тому же Пеппер осталась его щитом. Тем, чем можно отгородиться: хей, кэп, смотри, у меня есть девушка!   
Тони все-таки находит себе спутника на ночь. По странному стечению обстоятельств, у него светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Только никак не запомнить его имя — Скотт? Саймон? Или вовсе Кевин? Так или иначе, но втрахивая этого как-его-там в кровать, Тони прокусывает губу до крови, в попытках удержать, не дать сорваться с языка имени того, кого он на самом деле хотел бы видеть под собой. Стив. Стив. Стив.   
И нужно-то всего лишь руку протянуть, откликнуться на жадный ищущий взгляд, позволить себе сократить дистанцию. Но нет. Тони не совершит второй раз такой ошибки. Есть любовь. Есть секс. И лучше их не смешивать. Самые дорогие для Тони люди — его друзья. Роуди. Пеппер. Стив.   
Он попробовал с Пеппер — и обжегся. Думал, если она так долго была рядом, то они смогут быть и вместе. Не вышло. Казалось бы, Пеппер знала его как облупленного, и все равно — не смогла. Они расстались, и теперь Пеппер для него потеряна навсегда.   
С друзьями все проще. Они не требуют от тебя слишком много, принимают таким, какой есть. Друзья не уходят, оставляя рваную рану в сердце, не уносят с собой кусок жизни. Можно разлюбить, можно расстаться, а раздружиться — нельзя. Друзья не выбирают кого-то другого, не уходят к нему. В конце-концов, дружить можно и всем вместе. Друзьям можно доверить все, не боясь, что это окажется слишком. Тони готов отдать за своих друзей жизнь, но больше никогда, ни при каких условиях не пустит их в свою постель.   
Поэтому, какими бы ни были его чувства к Стиву, он не позволит им выйти за рамки дружбы. Он не может потерять еще и его.   
Смыв с себя запах секса и чужого пота, Тони возвращается в Башню Мстителей. Этого как-его-там выставит ДЖАРВИС, на него всегда можно положиться, а в Башне его ждут дела. И Стив, куда же без него.   
Он приходит в лабораторию, вроде бы, как обычно, но Тони спиной чувствует — что-то не так. Он паяет мелкую деталь, обернуться нет никакой возможности.   
— Давай сходим куда-нибудь. — предлагает Стив. — Я видел кафе неподалеку...   
Тони не видит его, но вполне может представить — весь натянутый, как струна, руки наверняка в карманах.   
— Очень много работы, кэп, — отвечает Тони — и это почти правда. — Пусть кто-нибудь другой составит тебе компанию.   
— Я не хочу никого другого, Тони.   
Черт, рука соскользнула, придется переделывать. Тони наконец-то оборачивается.   
— Кэп, ну серьезно, мне не до того...   
— Тони.   
Ох уж этот упрямый взгляд. Тони делает вид, что на него это совершенно не действует. но потом сдается.   
— Хорошо. Вечером.   
Стив кивает и наконец-то уходит.   
А вечером они все-таки идут в это чертово кафе, и Тони с каждой минутой все отчетливее понимает — это свидание. И это очень, очень плохо.   
Он болтает о всякой ерунде, ни на минуту не затыкаясь, не давая вставить слово. Стив смиренно улыбается, и, когда Тони уже не знает что говорить дальше, качает головой.   
— Тони, ты такой...   
— Несносный? — Тони не дает ему закончить. — Пеппер все время так говорит. Надо, кстати, привести ее сюда, хорошее место...   
— Тони, — прерывает его Стив. — Я знаю про Пеппер. Что вы.. ну... расстались.   
Черт.   
— Кто меня сдал?   
Стив неопределенно улыбается — дескать, какая разница. И в самом деле, какая? Тони как-то не приходило в голову, что Пеппер не исчезла для остальных так же, как для него. Что остальные вполне могут продолжать с ней общаться.   
Кажется, эта мысль добивает его. Словно вся тяжесть от этого расставания вновь обрушивается на плечи, заставляя ссутулиться, не давая вздохнуть.   
— Вот так вот, кэп, — через силу улыбается Тони, — вот так. Пойдем отсюда, что-то я устал.   
Стив согласно кивает, и они уходят. И все.   
С этого момента — никаких больше особенных взглядов, никаких случайных прикосновений. Нет, Стив все так же садится рядом, и приходит к нему в лабораторию, но теперь — безо всякого подтекста. Просто, как друг. Словно расставание с Пеппер стало лучшим щитом. Тони рад, конечно рад. Только почему-то немного горько от того, что Стив сдался. Что не стал пробиваться дальше под давшую трещину броню. Что согласился на ту роль, которую отвел ему Тони.   
Зато — они друзья. А значит, он никогда не потеряет Стива.   
Так он думает до того самого момента, как Стив встает между ним и Баки.   
— Прости, Тони, но он мой друг.   
И нечего ответить кроме того, что он, Тони, тоже им был.


End file.
